New Bird
by KittyKatBella
Summary: There's a new bird in Matilda's Anger Management Class, and she seems almost like a second Chuck. He can't get the new bird out of his head, but why? Why does Chuck keep thinking about her? His friends are wondering the same thing. (Rated T just in case) (Please read and review!)
1. The New Bird

It was a normal day at the Anger Management Class with Matilda. Class was just starting and all the birds were already there.

"Hello everyone!" Matilda greeted in her normal cheery voice, "We have a new bird joining us today! So let's all make her feel welcome."

"Alright, a new bird!" Chuck said.

"Aw man," Bomb said, "If I had known, I might have brought something. Like poetry or cookies or something."

"Hello?" A voice called from the other room, "Is this the right place?"

"Oh, that must be her!" Matilda giggled and stood up, going into the other room, "Hi there! Welcome! Right this way, right this way."

Matilda came back in the room with a bright green hummingbird. She had her long head feathers pulled back in a ponytail and was holding a bottle of Cherry Soda with a straw in it. She seemed jumpy and hyper; she couldn't stand still.

"Why don't you take a seat?" Matilda told her, "I think there's an open one next to Chuck."

Chuck waved quickly and pointed out the open seat to the new bird. She bounced over and sat down, legs crossed. She took a sip of her Cherry Soda, her foot bouncing quickly on the pillow she sat on.

"Hi! I'm Chuck, great to meet you," Chuck said quickly.

"Hello," The girl waved with a big smile, "I am Izzy."

"My name is Bomb," Bomb said.

"I'm Red, and the big guy is Terrence," Red said. Terrence grunted at the mention of his name.

"Don't talk much, do ya?" Izzy said. She seemed to be talking nearly as fast as Chuck, "That's ok! I love talking so I can make up for anyone silence!"

"She's like a second Chuck," Red whispered to Bomb.

"Well Izzy, my name is Matilda," Matilda said, "And it's great to have you here. Why don't you start by telling us why you're here? Not that we're judging, just to know."

"Ok, well, see, I get angry easily," Izzy began quickly, sipping on her Cherry Soda between sentences, "I have anger issues. Something gets me angry in the slightest I kinda loose control. Sometimes I throw stuff, sometimes I just scream. Depends. Once a flipped a table over!"

"Wow," Red said, "So why are you here, like, specifically?"

"So I think it was something with putting someone in danger or something," Izzy said off-handingly, "I don't really remember. 90% of the time I'm the happiest bird, though! I love making new friends. I just can't handle anger."

"Well that's why you're here," Matilda said, "Who else wants to share why they're here? So Izzy doesn't feel so isolated. Red?"

"Oh, me?" Red asked, "Well, I mean, I don't think I have anger issues...but I was delivering a cake for this kid's birthday party, see? And so what, I'm a _little_ late, and the cake's a _little_ ruined. I guess I got a little mad at the dad and I kinda slammed the cake in his face."

Izzy started giggling.

"Well how about you, Bomb?" Matilda said, "Wanna tell your story?"

"So um, sometimes I have the tendency to, well, blow up," Bomb said.

"So you get angry?" Izzy asked.

"Well, sorta," Bomb said, "When I get mad, I actually explode. Like a bomb!"

"Wicked!" Izzy breathed.

"I know, right?" Chuck agreed, "It's the coolest thing!"

"So what about you?" Izzy asked him, "Haven't heard your story yet. And I doubt the big guy is gonna share."

"Ok, so I'm zipping around town, you know, doing my thing," Chuck began, "Why this police officer pulls me over. Simple speeding ticket! That's it! Should I really be here? That's not anger!"

"Chuuuck," Matilda said, sort of like a warning.

"Alright, alright," Chuck said, "I may have messed up his office, stolen his wallet, and dropped ice cream on him." He looked at Matilda, who looked a little peeved, "Ok! So maybe it...wasnt...ice cream."

"Haha, sweet!" Izzy laughed, "That sounds so fun! I think I've actually seen you around town before."

"Wouldn't be surprised," Chuck said, "Everyone knows who Chuck the Speed Demon is!"

"So everyone, let's start our activity for the day!" Matilda said, "Today we'll be pretending to be different animals."

"Ooooh, I like this class," Izzy said. Her talon started tapping faster in excitement.

"Channeling our anger through playing pretend," Matilda smiled, "Pretending to be something else can help control yourself."

* * *

The birds were all spread out throughout the room. They were in pairs, trying to guess what animal their partner was pretending to be. The teams were Matilda and Terrence, Red and Bomb, and Chuck and Izzy. Bomb was holding his wings over his beak in a trunk-looking way. He sounded like a trumpet.

"Uh, hippo," Red guessed, "Dinosaur with a cold?"

"No, I'm an elephant!" Bomb sighed, "That was obvious!"

Terrence was standing still, making a continuous grunt sound.

"A cow?" Matilda guessed, "OH, oh, a bull!"

Terrence nodded and Matilda cheered for herself.

"OK ok, what am I?" Chuck said before speeding around the room.

"A cheetah!" Izzy said. Chuck shook his head and ran faster, "A hawk? No, Peregrine Falcon!"

"Yes!" Chuck said, skidding to a stop, "Falcon, that's it! Ok, your turn."

Izzy started meowing and rolled her tongue to make a purring noise.

"Easy, a cat!" Chuck said.

"Corrrrrrect!" Izzy beamed, rolling the r's like a pur.

* * *

After class...

"Wow, that class was fun!" Chuck was saying to Red and Bomb. The three of them were walking off to go eat.

"Yeah, it was the bomb!" Bomb joked.

"Hey guys! Guys!" Izzy quickly caught up to the three birds, sipping her Cherry Soda, "Where're you going?"

"We were gonna go grab a bite to eat," Red said.

"Yum, can I come?" Izzy asked.

"Actually, it's only us g-" Red began, but Chuck interrupted him.

"Sure, of course!" Chuck said.

"Awesomeness!" Izzy bounced, walking along with them, "So we're we going?"

"McDuck's," Bomb answered.

"I love that place!" Izzy said, "It's my favorite restaurant."

"You know where it is?" Chuck asked.

"Of course!" Izzy scoffed, "I go there all the time!"

"I'll race you there!" Chuck said.

"You're on!" Izzy agreed. She took a large sip of her Cherry Soda and sped off. Chuck ran after her, speeding ahead. As they passed a police officer, Izzy sped up just enough to be right next to Chuck. He ended up beating her there.

"Wow, you're pretty fast," Chuck said. He heard the blaring noise of the police officer. Groaning, Chuck turned around to get a speeding ticket slapped into his wing, "Oh COME ON!"

The police officer walked off and Chuck turned to Izzy, who was leaning against the restaurant wall and drinking her soda.

"How come you didn't get a ticket?" Chuck asked, "You were almost as fast as me!"

"You just have to learn how to stay unnoticed," Izzy said. Chuck flashed back to when they were passing the officer.

 _Everything was slowed down as we see Chuck and Izzy pass the officer. Izzy sped up right next to Chuck, on the other side of him. From the officer's point of view, all he could see was Chuck. He couldn't see the bright green hummingbird behind him._

"How did you...?" Chuck remembered what happened, but was still in shock.

"You're fast, but speed won't get you everywhere in life," Izzy chuckled, "You need to be able to think." She tapped the side of his head, "If you can think, you'll be able to get out of getting those tickets."

"Hey guys," Red said. He and Bomb had caught up with the two.

"Hiya!" Izzy waved, "Come on, let's get inside! I'm starving and I'm all out of Cherry Soda."


	2. Asking Her Out

The group of four entered the fast-food restaurant. They all ordered and sat down. Red had a worm burger, Bomb was on a diet so he got a salad, Chuck got nearly everything on the menu, and Izzy had a large fry, a ten-piece worm nugget, and a large Cherry Soda.

"Wow, you both eat a lot," Red noticed.

"What can I say?" Izzy said, eating about five fries at once, "I love food."

"I have a fast metabolism because I'm so fast," Chuck said, "So I eat alot."

"How do you eat so much?" Red asked Izzy.

"I guess I just _stomach_ it," Izzy joked. She ended up snorting and laughing at her own joke, "Puns!"

"That was a good one," Chuck laughed. Bomb chuckled too.

While the group was at the restaurant, Izzy and Chuck talked a lot. They both talked quickly and Red sometimes had a hard time keeping up. Eventually Izzy and Chuck were just talking to each other, Izzy telling stories and bringing up interesting trivia.

"Chuck sure seems to like her," Red said quietly to Bomb, "This is the first time I've seen him actually sit still."

"Ah, the power of love," Bomb said, "It's a many splendered thing."

"What're you talking about?" Red asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bomb asked him back, "Chuck loves her. And telling by her interest, I think she loves him too."

"Really?" Red said, looking at the two, "How can you tell?"

"I've seen her before," Bomb said, "At the library. She's usually the quietest bird there, and super shy. She doesn't talk much. Yet with Chuck, she's chatting her beak off."

"I guess," Red said.

* * *

"Thanks guys, this was super fun!" Izzy said as they were leaving, "Maybe we could do it again sometime?"

"Yeah! That'd be awesome!" Chuck said.

"Sweet!" Izzy said, "See you tomorrow then."

Izzy walked home and the other three birds walked off together.

* * *

About a week later, the birds were once again at Anger Management Class.

"So today, class, we'll be talking about our greatest desires," Matilda said, "What you aspire to be or do. Bomb! What about you? What do you want to do in your life?"

"Um, I kinda want to be a famous poet," Bomb said, "Or maybe become a cook."

"Very nice," Matilda said, "I think you'd be a great poet. Red, how about you?"

"Huh, what do I wanna do?" Red said thoughtfully, "I guess sculpting or building, something like that."

"That sounds great," Matilda said, "Ok, how about Chuck? What do you want to do with your life?"

"Ok, this might sound crazy, but I want to go to space," Chuck said, "I mean, think about it! No speed limits, floating...I could run all over the moon!"

"That's amazing!" Matilda said, "That's a big thing to do. Ok Izzy, now it's your turn."

"Well, I've always wanted to be a mommy," Izzy said.

"A mom?" Matilda said.

"Uh-huh," Izzy nodded, "I'm really nice and I like kids. I feel like I'd be a nice mom. And if you think about it, being a parent is the most everlasting thing there is."

"That's true," Matilda smiled.

"I think you'd be a great mom," Chuck said.

"Thanks," Izzy beamed and took a sip of her Cherry Soda.

* * *

After class...

The birds were exiting the class and walking home. Chuck raced up to Izzy before she left.

"Hey, uh, I was wondering," He began, "The annual Spring Festival is this weekend. You wanna go?"

"I'd love to," Izzy smiled, "I go every year, but I've never had someone to go with."

"I thought you had a lot of friends," Chuck said, "None of them went with you?"

"They've either always had dates or just didn't want to go," Izzy said, "Most of my friends are guys, and personally I think they were too scared to go with me because others might think it's a date."

Izzy giggled and finished her Cherry Soda.

"Well, I should get home," She said, "See ya later."

She raced back home, leaving Chuck alone to celebrate silently.


	3. The Pigs Return

Izzy was walking toward the Spring Festival. She had her head feathers pulled back with a band of flowers. She wore a leaf necklace and matching bracelet. The leaves were fall-colored, meaning they were brown, orange, and yellow. Chuck, Red, and Bomb were all waiting at the festival.

"Hi guys," Izzy said when she arrived.

"Hey Izzy," Chuck greeted, "You look great."

"Aw, thanks," Izzy smiled, "Red, Bomb, I didn't know you were coming."

"I just came to keep him company," Red said, nodding towards Bomb.

"I've never missed a Spring Festival," Bomb said happily.

"Shall we sit?" Chuck asked Izzy, holding out his wing. Izzy nodded and took it. The two of them walked towards a table.

"This is gonna be so much fun," Izzy said.

"So can I get you anything?" Chuck asked, "Food? Drink? Are you hungry?"

"Chuck, I'm fine," Izzy giggled, "Although I would like a Cherry Soda."

Chuck rushed off and quickly returned with the drink.

"Wow, thanks," Izzy said, taking the bottle, "You sure are fast."

"Fastest bird alive," Chuck said proudly.

"So, what do you want to do?" Izzy asked, drinking the soda.

"I dunno," Chuck said, "Probably eat first."

"Yeah, I'm starving," Izzy said.

"Well come on, let's get some food," Chuck said. The two walked up to the buffet table and grabbed all the food they could hold. Izzy mostly grabbed fruit but Chuck got something of everything. They also shared a chocolate smoothie.

"You can have the cherry if you want," Izzy said, "I don't really like cherries."

"Yet you love Cherry Soda," Chuck noticed.

"Just the juice," Izzy shrugged, "Some fruits I really love, but it's mostly just the juice that I like. I find that cherry gives me the most energy."

"Oh," Chuck said, "Hey, let's dance!"

"Ok," Izzy smiled. The two of them headed to the dance floor, but suddenly there was a loud yell.

"Pigs! The pigs are here!" A bird yelled out from a tree. He was the lookout, for when the pigs decided to return and try to steal eggs.

"What? Tonight?" Chuck said. Everyone ran around, hiding their eggs so the pigs couldn't find them, "Why did they have to come tonight?!"

"Everyone's so preoccupied with the festival, they wouldn't be able to fight back," Izzy said, "That's why they came tonight."

"You're right," Chuck said, "Come on! Let's find Red and Bomb!"

Chuck sped off through the crowd, searching for his friends. He found them running towards the arriving boats. Izzy caught up with them as they ran.

"Guys, what do we do?" She asked.

"Try to stop them from getting on the island, first of all," Red said, "If that fails, stop them from finding the eggs."

The birds gathered around the ship that was coming ashore. The pig king, Lennard, stepped off the boat.

"You're not getting any eggs this time, Mudbeard!" Chuck yelled. The other birds agreed loudly and prepared to fight.

"Please, I'm not here to take eggs this time," Lennard said. The birds looked confused.

"Yeah right!" Red yelled, "If you don't want the eggs, why are you here?"

"For prisoners," The green pig said evilly, "Piggies! Grab three birds! I don't care who they are, just get 'em!"

The crowd cried out in alarm and started running around. Six green pigs dove into the madness, teams of two all splitting up. Red, Bomb, Chuck, and Izzy were running through the crowd when two pigs suddenly grabbed Izzy. The boys didn't notice until they heard her scream, but by then it was too late.

"Izzy? Izzy!" Chuck screamed.

"Attention citizens of Bird Island!" Lennard announced from the ship. Next to him where six pigs holding three birds, one of which was Izzy, "If you want these three birds back, you will bring three eggs for each of them. That's nine eggs for all of them. Until then, we'll be keeping them prisoners on Piggy Island."

The boat started sailing off and everyone became worried.

"Guys, we have to save Izzy!" Chuck cried, and after looks from his friends, added, "And the other two."

"Come on, let's get on the boat," Red ordered. The birds climbed aboard the boat they had built the first time the pigs stole their eggs and went after the pigs, at a slower pace. A few birds took their places where they rowed after the much bigger ship. Eventually they lost sight of the pig's boat all together.

"Come on, can't this thing go any faster?!" Chuck rushed, speeding around the boat.

"We're going as fast as we can go, Chuck," Bomb said.

"Not fast enough," Chuck said. He rushed to the back end of the boat and stuck his talons over into the water. Kicking his feet as fast as possible, Chuck launched the boat forward like a speedboat.

* * *

They quickly arrived at Piggy Island, the boat crashing on shore.a

"Alight everyone, let's do this!" Red said as the birds set up their slingshot, "Bomb, Chuck, we'll go in first."

"Let's do this!" Bomb said.

Red was launched first, quickly followed by Chuck and Bomb. Chuck had learned from the first time and followed where Red had gone in. Bomb crashed through the wall right down the hall, and his friends had to pull him out by his wings.

"Ok guys, here's the plan," Red began, but Chuck raced off.

"I'm coming, Izzy!" He yelled. Red sighed, irritated.


	4. Rescue

Lennard, the king of the pigs, was watching the birds through his window.

"They're here," He said, "Guards! Bring the prisoners into the banquet hall. If the birds want them back, they'll have brought the eggs."

"Yes sir!" The six little pigs saluted their king and scrambled off to get the three prisoners. They were being kept in three dark rooms, chained to the back wall. Two of the birds seemed scared, but Izzy just seemed tired and exhausted.

"Come on!" One of the two pigs said to her, unlocking her chains. The second pig made her stand up. The two dragged her to the banquet hall. Izzy walked along slowly, causing the pigs to pull and tug on the chains connected to her wings.

Chuck, who was watching from around the corner, growled.

* * *

Red, Bomb, and Chuck met outside the banquet hall after the prisoners were taken inside.

"Ok, we still have the element of surprise," Red said, "Bomb, you blow up the door. Chuck, you rescue the birds while Bomb and I distract the pigs."

"Got it!" The two said.

Bomb thought of things that made him mad and blew up the door. The pigs that were inside looked over in shock. Chuck was hidden, so they could only see Red and Bomb. The two of them started fighting off all the pigs while Chuck zipped inside. The prisoners were chained next to King Mudbeard's throne, but thankfully he was fighting with the pigs.

Chuck got the keys from the guard pigs (they didn't notice a thing) and rushed to unlock the chains. The other two prisoners quickly got up, but Izzy struggled.

"Izzy, come on!" Chuck said, "We gotta go!"

"I'm too tired," Izzy sighed, "Without fruit juice or some kind of fruit soda, I have no energy."

Chuck cursed silently and ran around, trying to find something. He returned to Izzy's side with half a cantelope.

"Will this work?" He asked. Izzy took the cantelope and ate a few bites before perking up. She got a few more mouthfuls before jumping up, full of energy.

"Ok, I'm good," She said quickly, "Come on!"

She and Chuck grabbed the wings of the other two birds and sped them out the door. After they were safe on the boat, Chuck rushed back to tell Red and Bomb that they had succeeded.

"Great!" Red said, "Bomb, let's go! We're done!"

"Alright!" Bomb said happily. He knocked over a few more pigs before following his friends. All the pigs seemed confused until they saw that the prisoners were gone.

* * *

Back on the boat, all the birds were celebrating.

"Are you ok?" Chuck asked Izzy when they got on the boat, "Did they hurt you?"

"Just my spirit," Izzy laughed weakly, "I don't like chains. They hold me back."

"Yeah, I hear ya," Chuck said, "You can barely even move."

"Thanks for rescuing me, Chuck," Izzy said. She had a new bottle of Cherry Soda, drinking it to get her energy back.

"We'll what was I supposed to do?" Chuck asked, "Just leave you there?"

"No, I suppose you couldn't do that," Izzy smiled, "But still."

* * *

The birds soon arrived back home. They all got off and went to get their eggs from hiding. Those who had eggs, anyway. Those who didn't either stayed behind or walked back to their homes.

"Hey," Chuck caught up with Izzy, "So uh, our dance kind of got...interrupted."

"Yeah," Izzy agreed.

"Wanna go back to my place?" Chuck asked, "I could invite Red and Bomb and we'll have our own little dance party."

"Sure, that sounds fun," Izzy smiled.

"Cool!" Chuck said, "I'll go get Red and Bomb."

With that said, he ran off to find his friends. They agreed to come over (even Red) to continue their own little dance party. When they got to Chuck's house, Izzy suggested they turn it into an all-nighter- a sleepover.

"That sounds fun," Bomb said.

"I'm in!" Chuck said excitedly, "Red?"

"Eh, I guess it couldn't hurt," Red shrugged, "Why not?"

"Awesome!" Chuck smiled.

"Me and Red can sleep on the couch," Bomb said.

"Where can I sleep?" Izzy asked.

"I think my bed is big enough for two birds," Chuck said.

"Oh, alright," Izzy said, blushing slightly.

All night the birds danced and played games. They ate food and snacks and watched some movies. They barely got any sleep. Izzy ended up passing out on the floor, so Bomb had to carry her upstairs. The four birds eventually fell asleep.


End file.
